freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Cartoons
Logo: Same as the 1st logo, but there are differences. The background is spirally blue with beaming circles, and rays. After a few seconds, the CN logo zooms itself forward, extruding letters when it thrusts forward. This is followed by red and yellow ribbons curling to form a cursive "Cartoon", followed by the letters in "CARTOONS" zooming out one by one (the "OO" zooms out together). The final product looks just like the above logo, minus the Powerpuff Girls. A character from the upcoming show pops out of the first "O" in "CARTOONS" and says, "Cartoon Cartoons!" Variants: A different character appears depends on each show that says the phrase, "Cartoon Cartoons". * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Johnny (Johnny Bravo) * Chicken (Cow & Chicken) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls), who pops out of the "OO" in "CARTOONS" * Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) * Mike (Mike, Lu & Og) * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Otto (Time Squad) * Grim and Hector Con Carne (Grim & Evil) * I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) * Numbah Five (Codename: Kids Next Door) * On VHS tapes, the then-current Cartoon Network logo stays put till it thrusts itself forward. The swirly background is still moving. Plus, only Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) can be seen, even when it's not the show. * Another variant was used in which no characters pop out at all. Instead, the four "o"s in the logo pop themselves. Also, there is a quick voiceover saying "Cartoon Cartoon!". That voiceover is not from a Cartoon Cartoon character. This variant was only used in Japan as well as on some promos in Latin America. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The ribbons and forming of the words. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Plus the characters saying "Cartoon Cartoons!". Music/Sounds Variants: * When Time Squad and Grim & Evil aired on the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block, the characters say "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!". The Time Squad version of this variant ran in the CCF block until Summer 2002, when it got a special Cartoon Cartoon Fridays bumper. * On Sheep In The Big City, Sheep says "Bah! Bah"" since he doesn't speak. Availability: Rare. Was seen on some overseas versions on Cartoon Network before certain shows until late 2005. However, you can find it on the VHS releases of The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory. As for the other variants, they're extinct. So check your VHS tapes for them. Although this logo ended in America in 2003, this logo still continued usage in Latin America until the end of 2004 and in Asia and Australia until September 2005. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The crazy music and fast pace will get to some. Category:Chill Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Rare Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1999 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:Extinct Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:Childish Logos Category:Haunted Childhood Category:Best Moments of Childhood EVER Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Cartoon Network Logos